Beam
by AlwaysHopingToFly
Summary: Chloe traces Clark's phone to his last location, but they're too late. Meanwhile, Clark is trapped in a kryptonite laced room, fighting to stay alive to save Lois and himself.


By the time Chloe and Oliver arrived at the bridge, it was pitch black outside. Countryside in Kansas leads to not very many lights around so without the aid of Oliver's motorbike light, they would have been blind out there.

The green bike screeched to a halt at one end of the bridge. Chloe and Oliver immediately got off the bike and started running around the bridge and the ground with high beam flashlights. With how big the bridge is and the subsequent area, it could take hours for them to find Clark, or any evidence that he was here.

Chloe, are you sure that this is where the GPS coordinates said were Clark was last at?

Positive. I traced the phone call I had with…with, Lex as soon as he got on the phone. The nearest cell tower to here is about a ¼ mile away. I spoke with him briefly and then the phone just went blank.

At that moment, Oliver and Chloe heard a loud swishing sound, followed by waves and a gush of water.

Do you mean this phone? Arthur Curry said, holding Clark's drenched phone in his right hand while Oliver and Chloe blinded him with their flashlights. Keep shining those things on me and the heat from them is going to make me have to go back in the water.

Oliver smirked as Chloe ignored A.C.'s remark and snatched Clark's phone out of his hand. She used the flashlight's beam to inspect the phone.

There may be a way to get some sort of information out of the memory card or the phone's internal system. I'll just have to re-wire it or find a way to turn it back on without short…

The phone slipped from Chloe's grasp and broke and scraped across the bridge's pavement. Chloe's focus wasn't on the phone anymore. All the feeling in her hand that was holding the phone, as well as her body was gone.

Oliver and A.C. looked at her concerned. What is it Chloe, Oliver asked.

Chloe just stood in a state of shock with a frozen expression on her face with her flashlight pointed forward. A.C. and Oliver followed the bright light to a pool of crimson blood that it was illuminating.

Oliver and A.C. ran towards the blood and started to yell for Clark. A.C. dove back in the water to check to see if Clark was there. If anyone could find Clark in the water, it was Aquaman.

I've got nothing, A.C. yelled from below. I've got nothing from up here, Oliver bellowed back.

Her turned quickly towards Chloe, and looked at her desperately, helplessly.

Chloe, Chloe, we can't find him, Oliver said urgently.

That's because he isn't here, Chloe stated obviously, blankly. Lex has Clark now. We need to find him and Lois before it's too late. I am not losing my cousin and my best friend.

***Meanwhile,

Clark's pulse was barely a faint hum. He was as pale as a ghost and was sweating profusely and shaking uncontrollably. Every breath he took was labored, ragged. The amount of Kryptonite that surrounded him gave him the ability to heal from his gun shot but at a slow agonizing pace. And at any indication where it seemed that he was getting better, someone was intensifying the level of Kryptonite, keeping him in his miserable agony.

I can't come back from this if I stay here, Clark thought. Even if I do heal completely, my body can only take so much exposure before it's too much. He tried to distract his mind by thinking of Lois.

The first time they met, the way she punched his arm, their co-ed situation in the bathroom, the way her eyes sparkle and how she smiles whenever she sees him. The thoughts that were supposed to be helping him just added more hurt in his heart on top of all the pain he was feeling.

I need to survive. I need to get to Lois. He tried to stand. He tried to find a door to get out of the room that he was in. All of a sudden he was hit from behind with a pistol. He fell down, almost knocked unconscious from the blow.

You aren't going anywhere Clark. His vision was hazy and blurred. His wounds started to bleed more again. He tried to fight staying awake.

Standing above him with a pistol in her hand was the woman he saw at Sam Lane's accident. None other than Brooke King herself.


End file.
